


Sburb Mod Showcase

by graveMusic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Replay Value AU, Sburb Glitch FAQ - Freeform, future me sent me this, mods, seriously try these out if safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveMusic/pseuds/graveMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future me was apparently busy, and and finally got some time travel encryption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take your time

This little guide is to showcase mods that future me sent me. It is all copy and paste from future me's documents, and i did no clean up. This has a lot of mods! I was busy in the future!

Anything from this point on is copy and pasted from the documents.

The only mods not reviewed are going to be the Single Player Mod and the Bacon mod, the first because it was already done by somebody else (as you have already done, past me) and the second because we all know about it.

__________Take Your Time__________

This mod removes the armageddon clock feature and lets you go throufh the game at your own pace. Helpful for testing out mods since you won't be punished for goofing around with them as expected to, and for the sandbox player who just gets too drawn in exploring to actually continue the story.

__________More Seeds Mod__________

Despite the name, it does not involve the things that are used to grow plants from. It is a technical term the author chose to use for the X and Y in the Land of X and Y generator.

The original generator was near infinite in the options it had to choose from, this mod gives it that little extra nudge. One of the things changed is that the "of" in the generator can be replaced with "under", "over", and "with", the first two are a little odd in their outcomes (Land of Fire under Water means a lava/fire themed land with a water "shell" over the planet. Your health vial is at serious risks in some generations), and the third one is a bit... insane with the outcomes (Going with the fire water thing, you could end up with a water world that behaves like fire but is still cool water, or fire that is in the shape of water in that world... both are different things and the second example is a bit odd to write for me). This was a good idea on paper, but some worlds are made incredibly dangerous when otherwise safe or could make things unwinnable if it spawns the right conditions. Get this mod at your discretion.

__________Interesting Scratch__________

This mod is based on the idea the scratch world is lame after the author scratched his game and made a way to keep the players and worlds from being erased in the original due to the scratch. He has a random generator that actually makes the game HARDER for players from the scratch world as opposed to easier as normal. The seeds can range from having everybody important to the new game living on a space ship, having mythological beings exist (if ilthey wouldn't exisy in the first place, that is), or even having Betty Crocker be some evil alien overlord or something. I dis not actually test this one out since scratching the world would be a bit heart rending since the moons can't be safely saved and some of the carapaces are good friends. This does not effect starting conditions for you, and is perfectly safe to start, and includes a guide to safe scratching (with an important note of Wastes not being allowed to do it unless they have had their cataclysms yet).

__________More Lands Mod__________

Not to be confused with the More Seeds Mod, this one just creates random lands floating in space for you to explore. Has a 1 in 44 chance of spawning extra moons around Skaia, this will cause the carapaces confusion of the duplicates (a nice lampshade hanging programmed in since the author can't fix it) but will otherwise do nothing. You can tell duplicate moons from original since the duplicate will have wrong colored carapaces. Luckily, there is no chance of having two Jack Noirs to stab you since only the originals have kings, queens, and agents. Still has one Jack Noir on original Derse, can't ask for miracles. On the topic of Jack Noir...

__________No More Jack Noir!__________

Just like More Seeds this was better on paper. While there is no Jack Noir to fuck things up, Draconian Dignitary will fuck the session up AND IN RECORD SPEEDS JACK WOULD WISH TO ACHIEVE! Seriously, it would take a shorter time for Draconian Dignitary with the safest things to prototype than it would for Jack Noir if you did clowns and clocks and had him spawn in the room with the queen instead of the office! You WILL have to scratch since he will screw you over before you enter if you are too slow! Take Your Time mod will be useless here.

DO NOT DOWNLOAD THIS MOD!

 

Okay! That was a few of the mods future me tested. He never linked me the No Jack Noir one, so i guess there is a bit of fear i might try it.


	2. Sburb as a real game mod

So here are some more mods!

__________Sburb as a real game__________

This makes sburb a real game, as in you sit at a computer and play. It still takes however long the seession would take, but you aren't going to have death immunity (unless you are that class that refuses to die, doom I think?), you die in there you die out there on the computer. However, you have a pause button.

Still get sent to a new game when done, and for some reason you can't use any sort of Sylladex or strife specibus...

Upside! You can use this with single player and just pause it forever! However you still age.

__________Unaging Mod_________

Despite what this mod sounds like, you still age. You just get reset to the age you were when you activated this mod within a range of four years. You may end up a few years younger or older, and you will feel incredibly uneasy starting another session, with maybe some nausea. May scramble some genetics, but you will revert to your original genetic sequence next session. Downsides other than genetic fuckery is Sburb getting harder. Seriously, as long as the mod is active, suddenly things are harder in all uses of the word. Things are slightly harder like that rock candy now being as hard as rock and unadvisable to chew, imps being slightly harder to penetrate with bladed weapons or bullets, sometimes even having either bounce off.

Only worth it if you are good at this game already.

__________Original Specubi_________

Apparently there was an update that merged a bunch of the Strife Specubi together into a more generalized system. This puts it back the old way, which is actually a little bit better if you have a prefered weapon like a sniper rifle (different from riflekind, though only just) or something extremely specific that got merged with something generic.

__________Safe Squiddles Mod :D! <3<3<3__________

Here we have my favorite topic! Good. On. Paper. This takes the whole problem of things mixed with Squiddles being corruption givers and instead removes it. The problem is that the programmer thought that making the corruption go straight to the furthest entity in the universe.

See the problem? No? try again. Furthest entity in the UNIVERSE.

The author apparently lacks the meno the universe is infinite. Uf she had been going with in the session, it would be fine, but the outer ring borders all universes that could be and will be and what has been, so it is literally infinite since anything could happen ever.  
The programming fixed this by looping around and sending the corruption into the nearest entity.

This is the player.

It also doesn't affect any other corruption source, such as Dr. Seuss, angel corruption things, etc.

Don't get.

I tried combining so many Squiddles that the result had me actually notice I was so corrupted that stars were showing up. (this only made sense to those who know what stars are in sessions and why they appear)

And that is why I only let other players alchemitize for me when I am a waste.

______ __Fi d Vo d Cod s_____ __ _

Br ken, o ot g t.

__________Be A Horrorterror__________

Do not get. All sources say it just maxes your Other corruption so bad you start the session after you turn it off with tentacles.

__________Safe Other Corruption_________

Makes Other Corruption just give you tentacles. Useless tentacles if you lack a tentaclekind specubi. Glitches in that corruption won't leave between sessions. V idsha e is your best option for corruption removal.

Also makes angel corruption WORSE. Just stay away from angels and you will actually be good. Get this and get tentaclekind and you will be good!

__________Character Creator_________

Allows you to change your body and genetics in a simple and easy way. Good if you want to experience how it is like to be something else like a troll.

Comes with a very useful warning.

SAVE YOUR CURRENT GENETICS IN ONE OF THE SAVE SLOTS BEFORE CHANGING ANYTHING!!! IT IS HELL TO CHANGE EVERYTHING EXACTLY TO YOUR ORIGINAL GENETIC SEQUENCE!!!

That was the warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to actually try these mods now, but they are all hinging on me activating them at certain time stamps so that future me, or wors... present me... doesn't become a doomed timeline. I won't receive new mods and such if that happens.


	3. weather mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mods for your showcase! never expected to get so many hits, even though it really isn't much.

__________Custom Weather__________

you choose the weather. more useful than it sounds. ever have a land of desert and heat and suddenly need a light rainfall of soda? yeah. you can do that.

kudks to nightfangfox or whatever it was (sorry bro, future me still, kinda forgot to write it down).

__________Be A Troll__________

character creator mod works better, has bug with other races than human where you become freaky hybrid. unpleasant.

__________Cool Apocalypse__________

benign mod, despite the sound. if you can't make it into the game before the apocalypse kills you like normal, you fucked up either way. this just makes it more interesting, such as zombie apocalypse, robotic singularity, creepypastas becoming real, the singularity converting the world into machinery, yo mama (not making a joke, you suddenly get murdered by a yo mama joke somhow).

__________PvP X__________

fuck the maker of this mod, it makes it so you HAVE to murder a player to go to the next session. permakill them. i had a friend hack the download with an ~ATH code that makes your computers explode if you download it. all the computers. hope you were wearing at least five of them, you murderous bastard.

___________Cookie Clicker__________

just... don't download. it gives you a giant cookie on your planet that gives you a cookie every time you hit it, which while tasty can be spent to buy things to produce more cookies, and you will get addicted fast and suddenly the reckoning comes and your imp kill count is less than ten and yoi just have a litte dinky weapon that has a negative grist cost because it somehow hits that cookie a bajillion times for some reason...

 

 

he only had these mods done for... three months? damn. he usually has blown through five in a month. i mean i. damn you time travel tense.


	4. Keep My Shit, Fixed Pumpkins, and Mythos

____Keep My Shit___

this mod let's you keep your captchalogued items and strife modi. this works pretty well until you go past the strife modi max too much (have five to twelve, random as heck), in which sburb takes your shit from you as usual.

___Fixed Pumpkins___

an ~ATH bomb. gives all the corruption as soon as the door to the reward open. hacked again to delete self infinitely through time. any Alphas with this unaffected due to being alphas.

___Mythos___

Too horrorterrory to read. Assume you should not download.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been forever, a few sessions of jack noir going crazy, no time to write down mod things.


End file.
